2003 TMNT Chat With 2012 TMNT
by arlena.ferrell
Summary: Co-wrote with jisko2ijisko. We are tired of the 2012 turtles not being good older brothers so jisko and I thought it was time for them to get a Leo Lecture if you will from the 2003 guys. There is some mild language and warning will be changed if need be.
1. 2012 meet 2003

I look at the clock as I grab my pencils and notebooks stuffing them in a bag. 'Crap I'm running behind I hope Jisko is too that way she isn't waiting on me again.' I grab my laptop and cell phone shoving them in my bag as well. "Okay that's everything I need now it's time to open the doorway, and enter the white room." Closing my eyes I concentrate on my stories and writings, I slide open the doors on my closet, and I walk into the white room.

Jisko is sitting on a couch with her laptop working on her stories. I sit down opposite of her on another couch exhausted with dripping wet hair. "Sorry I'm late; I hope you didn't have to sit too long."

She looks up and shakes her head no. I smile and start asking about her stories as I pull out my things and put them on a coffee table. We have a short conversation about our stories, what we are working on, what we are thinking about writing, and future stories. Soon we put our things aside and look at each other and nod, its time to accomplish our mission as we begin to concentrate on pulling the 2012 version of the turtles into the white room with us for a little chat.

As we finish up and wait for the guys to appear Jisko looks at me and says, "I counted by the way, I think Mikey was lifted in total 12 times in my story, 10 so far, two are going to be added in the next chapter."

This causes me to laugh. Before I can say anything the 2012 guys appear and Mikey looks at Jisko saying, "Hey Jisko I can walk."

"Geez, walking is overrated," is her reply smiling.

"But if Lex carries me all the time then everyone else will try to carry me," he whines.

Jisko rolls her eyes, "Like I said walking equals overrated."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha," I bust out laughing, "Give it up you talking to someone that would probably prefer to be carried any day instead of walking."

Mikey pouts, "That isn't funny!"

Jisko shrugs and looks at Mikey with her most serious face, "Oow yes it is."

I walk to Mikey and hug him, "Just deal with it how many times do you get carried anyways normally?"

"Around the number zero," he says.

She smiles, "Well, then it was time for change anyway."

I let go of him, "Yay change for the better is what we need."

Looking at her Mikey says, "I hate you."

She smiles, "Wrong~ you can't hate anyone, you are Mikey, you don't do hate."

"No I can't hate anyone maybe dislike, but not hate its too strong of a word to use."

In a sing song voice she says, "I knew it~ that is one of the reason why you are my favorite."

Mikey blushes, "Well I am the cute one."

I look at Mikey, "You know it."

"You are very cute! I could just kiss you!" Jisko grins, "…idea," gives Mikey a kiss, "so!"

"I wanna give him one too~!"

She moves, "Well what are you waiting for?"

The guys are standing in the background seeing all of this unfold and their eyes are as big as saucers. Mikey is getting hugs and kisses from the two of us. Raph looks at Leo and Donnie, "What the shell is going on?"

Jisko stops and turns grinning, "Raphie boy!"

Raph, "Wait…wha-Aah!" he yells as he is being glomped by her and she snuggles him saying, "You are adorable!"

I look and see Donnie looking left out, "Ooohhh Doooonniiieeee," gives Don a hug and kiss too.

Leo gives Mikey a look, "What did you do?"

"I have no idea!"

Jisko is still snuggling Raph as he yells, "Leo! Get her off of me!"

Donnie is smiling while I am still hugging him, "Mikey's just too cute, and how do you keep the female Foot Ninjas from stealing him?"

Jisko thinks, "Mmh I was also wondering that." She sees Mikey trying to sneak away, "Ooow hell no!", as she jumps off Raph and tackles Mikey.

Mikey, "Yikes!", as he gets glomped by Jisko. She mmmhs and smiles as she hugs Mikey. He just lays there for a few seconds before he grins. Jisko looks up, "But serious Leo, how do you guys do that?"

I pull Don over to where you and Mikey are for a group hug, "Yeah Raph how?"

Raph thinks and says, "I don't know!"

Jisko, "Leo~?"

I look at Leo, "Leo how? Or is it that you two don't pay attention like Donnie does?"

Jisko frowns and gives them the evil eye, "Wait a minute…Don, how do you do it?"

Mikey has no idea what is going on but he likes the attention he's getting.

"Well they don't pay attention, so I stick as close to Mikey as possible."

"Awe," I hug Donnie more, "so awesome like Mikey."

Jisko smiles, "True," hugs Mikey and gives Donnie a kiss, "that is for being a good bro."

We are all standing there when a portal opens and the 2003 TMNT steps out. As soon as I see Raph come through I run over, jump up, wrap my legs around him, and start to hug and kiss him. Raph wraps his arms around me holding me to him while nuzzling my cheek.

Jisko is getting excited, "This is awesome! DOUBLE MIKEY!" As she jumps 2003 Mikey saying, "I am so happy right now! All the cuteness in the universe in the same place with me!"

"Hey why aren't you hugging me like you are him?" 2012 Raph glares at me and 2003 Raph.

"I like my Raph tuff and overprotective," I say to him.

"Gotta prob wit' tha' punk?" smirks 2003 Raph and he licks my neck.

I blush and smack him, "Raph not in front of them their kids for crying out loud."

Jisko is snuggling 2003 Mikey as he snickers and she says, "Raphie is jealous~."

"Hey dudette, how you doing?" asks 2003 Mikey as he hugs back, "Raph she so told you."

"Whatev'r," says 2003 Raph as he shoots a glare at me.

Jisko sighs and smiles, "Happiness Mikey, I love you!" as she hugs him closer.

"Well," 2003 Donnie looks around, "that happened quick."

I let go of Raph and go around hugging and kissing all of the 2003 turtles and 2012 Mikey and Donnie with out any problems, I go to kiss 2012 Raph and 2003 Raph lets out an audible growl which stops me and I send him a look that says I was just going to kiss his forehead. He looks at me and shakes his head no.

"Hey where's ours?" 2012 Leo and Raph ask.

Jisko laughs, "Kids," with an irritated look.

The 2003 Leo just rolls his eyes at the situation.

Jisko, "Aaaaw", gives 2003 Leo a hug and kiss, "don't be like that." Then she skips to 2003 Donnie and does the same, "Now, Raphie~", as she turns to 2003 Raph and smirks before jumping him, "hey."

As he is distracted I quickly kiss 2012 Leo and Raph on the head, "Jisko~ don't hog my ruffian and you two", looks at 2012 Raph and Leo, "listen and learn." I walk up to 2003 Raph and throw my arms around him, "Raph, Leo what would happen to a female foot ninja if she tried to steal your cute baby bro Mikey?"

Glaring at me 2003 Leo asks, "What are you talking about? Are they at it again?!"

Growling 2003 Raph says, "Turns out last time wasn't enough bro, let's go."

They turn around starting to leave to kill some Foot.

Jisko looks at me, "You had to ask it didn't you?" She hugs both Mikeys smiling.

I roll my eyes and stomp after them and I stand in front of 2003 Raph glaring up at him with my hands on my hips. Taking his face in my hands, I pull it down towards me giving him a kiss, "Calm down tuff guy those two," pointing to the 2012 versions of him and Leo, "they don't know if any female Foot ninjas has tried to take their version of cute lil' Mikey or not." Thinking to myself, 'those two are gonna be in trouble.'

Shaking his head 2003 Leo asks, "Are you kidding me?"

Jisko shakes her head, "Nope, we wouldn't dare, and just look at him," pushes 2012 Mikey forwards isn't he a cutie."

Grinning 2012 Mikey says, "I am just adorable."

"And you have a healthy ego too", adds 2003 Mikey. Both Mikeys smile at one another, which causes 2003 Leo to smile at their innocent ways.

As serious as possible Jisko states, "I am keeping them."

I nod, "Okay, but I want to keep tuff guy here, Responsible Leo, and we can share both of the Dons." I give a wink to 2012 Raph and Leo as they start to say something, but stop quickly when they see the wink.

Smiling and patting us on the head 2003 Raph says, "So le' me g't t'is straight you twose don' protect your baby bros, is tha' wha' I'm hearin'?"

Jisko nods, "Yup. Their Don is like the only real responsible one there, it is pretty sad", mutters, "They act too much like spoiled brats if you ask me", she says looking pissed.

"So…what now?" asks 2012 Donnie.

"Just let the two girls handle it", responds 2003 Donnie.

"So do those two pull you guys here often?" asks 2012 Donnie.

"Sometimes, but then it is just one or two of us. First time Mikey disappeared and reappeared we didn't believe him, then Raph got sent along and we believed."

"They make fun of both of them especially Mikey, call them the B team, let Mikey get tricked and held hostage, they let the bad guys chase him, and Raph let him get hurt by trying to lead the team," I sniff with tears gathering in my eyes, working up puppy eyes to use if I have to.


	2. Issues Out In The Open

Jisko crosses her arms looking ready to kill, "That is what happened till now, and that before they defeat the Shredder for the first time."

"Wait…first time, am I missing something here?" asks 2012 Leo. "Yeah, those guys," Jisko points at the 2003 turtles, "had 4 different Shredders to take down, the Utrom Shredder they fought and defeated around the 5 times, then there was the Karai Shredder…"

"KARAI IS NOT SHREDDER," yells 2012 Leo.

The 2003 Leo gets in his face eyes blazing, "You do not interrupt Jisko or speak to her like that, am I clear." Gulping 2012 Leo stays silent and just nods.

Jisko getting irritated, glares at 2012 Leo, "As I was saying, she was only 1, then there was the Demon Shredder, also once, and the Virus Shredder, they defeated him twice, from which one was done by Mikey sole style," she finishes up smiling.

"Stalker," mutters 2003 Mikey. "No, fangirl, that is something different," she says still smiling.

"Speaking of Shredder," I look at Jisko, "didn't they let the tincan throw Mikey off a roof and knock a large neon sign on him?" I look at 2003 Raph pulling puppy eyes, "They need to learn to protect their baby bros."

"What is she doing with that look?" 2012 Don whispers.

"It gets Raph every time he can say no to Mikey's puppy eyes but not hers," 2003 Don tells him.

"Hook, line, and sinker," 2003 Mikey says looking at his 2012 counterpart.

Jisko rolls her eyes and gives 2003 Mikey a kiss. He blushes in response. "You were saying," she asks.

I pull the 2012 Mikey into the hug with me and 2003 Raph, "See look how cute and cuddly he is he needs protection," I look at Jisko, "I'm right aren't I?"

The 2012 versions of Leo and Raph are very confused and don't know what to say.

Jisko, who now has a deathgrip on 2003 Mikey, smiles, "You are right of course, remember, geniuses think alike."

I nod in agreement, "That is true look at both of the Donnies."

A blush spreads across 2012 Donnie's face and 2003 Don smirks looking at his counterpart, "They are right your Mikey is cute like my baby bro, so what do you're fearless and resident hothead do to protect your only younger brother?"

Looking confused 2012 Donnie asks, "Fearless? Hothead?"

Jisko loosens her grip on 2003 Mikey a little, "2003 Raph has a bit of an anger issue, which is hell for the enemy, and 2003 Leo is well, fearless, he is the leader and will always protect his team and never let fear or any other emotion stand in his way to protect his brothers."

"Looks like you don't fit that Leo", smirks 2012 Raph.

"Like you do", 2012 Don throws at 2012 Raph.

I sigh and rub my temples feeling a headache coming on, "Guys really we have issues to discuss here."

Jisko's face brightens up trying to help me get the guys on task, "True."

"Guys? Help?" asks 2003 Mikey, who is still trapped in Jisko's hug.

Rolling his eyes 2003 Raph stops hugging me, sits me down on a couch, and pats my head. Then he walks over to Jisko and frees 2003 Mikey from her grip. Jisko frowns becoming unhappy that she is no longer hugging Mikey.

"Thanks dude!" 2003 Mikey beams at 2003 Raph.

"No prob knucklehead," 2003 Raph grins.

I look at Jisko, "You have to be easy with Mikey, Raph is the one that likes death grip hugs and the other ruff stuff, Mikey likes gentle hugs," walks up to 2003 Mikey, gives him an easy hug, and lets go. "All this Mikey cuteness is getting to me, what issues did we want to discuss with these guys again?"

"Right!" Jisko glomps 2003 Raph, "We had this little problem with 2012 Leo and Raph about how they don't protect their baby brothers good", she smirks with an evil sparkle in her eyes.

"That's right," I say as I hug 2003 Leo and play with his bandanna tails, "we thought that they could use a lecture and stuff I mean look at both of the Mikes and both of the Donnies, they are all so cute, and the Mikesters are just so innocent and all, they really do need protecting."

"Are you sure we should let those two handle this?" asks 2012 Donnie.

Nodding 2003 Donnie says, "Yes like I said let the girls handle it."

Jisko is nuzzling Raph with her face in his neck, "I mean look at them! They are so cute and I just know that the enemies will try to steal them, and you wouldn't want that to happen to either Donnie or Mikey, even if they were from a different timeline, dimension, or universum."

I lay my head on Leo's plastron and drew circles on it with my fingers, "Oh yeah and when their Leo let Raph lead that one time when Mikey got hurt it was because he wanted to chase after Karai because he thinks that she is cute," rolling my eyes making a I still can't believe that face.

"WHAT?!" yells 2003 Leo staring at his younger counter part, being so loud that I cover one ear, put the other one closer to his plastron, and close my eyes.

"Th't is priceless!" 2003 Raph laughs as he smirks. I gulp as 2003 Leo growls, "Why? Sure she is a good ninja and honorable, after we got rid of the Shredder, but why like her that way? As a ninja you can't let emotions get in the way of your mission that is why Raphael wouldn't be able to lead."

Shrugging but a smirk slides across his face, "Cold bro, cold. But I guess you're ri'ht Fearless Leadah."

This cause 2003 Mikey and Donnie too snicker.

I open my eyes and look at the guys, "See our issue they need to know that Mikey and Donnie need to be taken care of."

"She's ri'ht O' Fearless One th'y need one o' your famous lectures," 2003 Raph grinned at not being on the receiving end for once.

"See they will take care of it", 2003 Don said looking at 2012 Donnie, "but what was the whole team B thing?"

"Ooow that! Well you see, 2012 Leo and Raph think that they are, how to say it? Are better then they are, just because they are a bit better in combat, so they started to call them team B. I thought maybe you could do something about it?" Jisko responds as she stops hugging Raph to give him some room and takes 2012 Donnie and Mikey's hands leading them off to the side where the couches are.

I look up at Leo he's got that look in his eyes that he had after they got hurt trying to kill Utrom Shredder in space, 'okay it does look worse than Raph's angry look' I shiver at that thought. Leo looks down at me and waves his Donnie and Mikey over, they nod and walk over to us. Raph watches Leo as he hands me to Mikey and Don with Don saying, "Come on let's get out of the way", as he and Mikey take my hands and walk over to Jisko and their 2012 versions.


End file.
